


Summer Heat and the Benefits of an Angel…

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: It is just hot Out there.





	Summer Heat and the Benefits of an Angel…

**Author's Note:**

> Heat waves sucks and actually i like the idea that, just like Lucifer, and because Heaven is up, that Angels are indeed not warm like us and in this case possible to be used for comfort. ^^!
> 
> Nope Beta, no native and impacted by Temperature as well..., there fore read on your own risk.  
> ^^P

Summer Heat and the Benefits of an Angel… SPN FF

Dean was wondering, his hand slowly touching, measuring the slightly cooled skin moving in that imitation of Breathing the Angel was performing in his Vessel.  
Each of the Humans actions was carefully followed by those two intense blue eyes, giving just a small glimps into that Creature hiding behind it.  
But the Winchester was too distracted in/by his own thoughts to really pay attention to that right now.

Sam had, more than once, tried to explain to Dean why Cass was feeling cool, why his Temperature was lower than Humans even though he was occupying an earthly Vessel.  
But Dean still couldn’t quite process the whole information, and in the end it didn’t matter anyway.

It was just in moments like this that the older Hunter took his time to examine, to give in to his more scientific curiosity and it was only with their Celestial Buddy he would do so.  
Dean’s hand moved up, caressing the soft texture on his way from the other man’s stomach to the chest.  
It still wasn’t warm like Human skin would be, wasn’t as soft as a Human would be, but it was so comforting to keep that close contact.

Their Angel wasn’t sweating, they had established that clearly by now, Dean smiled, a bit shyly embarrassed, but smiling never the less as his hand moved down again, his head now resting on their celestial Friends shoulder as he was nestling closer.

There was no heartbeat he could listen too but a calming buzzing of grace running beneath this thin membrane of skin, and Dean found solace just listening to that.  
The green eyes closed in exhaustion while he was clinging more desperately to the body next as Sam burst in and slammed the Motel door shut.

The tall guy was sweating ferociously holding to the Grocery bags that had started to disintegrate due to the condensation of the ice cubes the younger Winchester had bought.

\----------

“Move a bit!” Sam ordered for his Brother to make some space.  
His Shirt had been gone the moment he had gotten rid of his items.  
His Jeans been thrown carelessly to the ground almost at the same time.

With a relieved sigh the taller Hunter smoothed his body next to their Angel, lining up at the other side of the centered Celestial body on the bed, while he was welcomed with a slightly grunted complain coming from Dean, unhappy about the disturbance in his enjoyable relaxation.

# ***

Broken AC’s on the Road always had been trouble…,  
…in the past…

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, lets be real here, it is way to hot for Sex... Sorry folks. ^^P


End file.
